


Last Christmas

by Lizbit_97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, Eternal Sterek, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizbit_97/pseuds/Lizbit_97
Summary: Last Christmas Stiles confessed and gave his heart to his longtime crush, Lydia Martin, but she broke his heart and stepped all over it. This year he has someone even more special in mind.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 72





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Christmas themed fic I wrote during the holidays that I forgot to upload. It’s something I wrote in the spur of the moment and rushed so if there’s any mistakes or questions just let me know in the comments. Comments, criticism and kudos are appreciated 🤗

  
_* **Last year, 2 days before Christmas** *_

— - —

Stiles gathers his thoughts and conflicting feelings. He’s no longer a child, he’s 18 and just graduated from high school, he’s going to work with the FBI next year in February and yet he’s blanking on his Christmas gifts for two people.

He’s decided earlier in the year to confess and ask to be Lydia boyfriend on Christmas. He’s got an actual gift for her too, in case it blows up in his face or if it goes well, because for his years of pining and idolizing her, he knows how materialistic she is as well as smart. She may have become nicer to him the past few years of high school but he also remembers the numerous years she’s snubbed him… the thing is, whilst he was so sure of asking and giving his heart to her this Christmas… he’s also been developing feelings he’s been trying to ignore for someone even more unattainable and beautiful… Derek Hale.

Derek may have been a bit brash and hasty with Stiles in the beginning but Stiles knows that was mostly due to the walls he’s built due to his past, and that it was Derek’s weird way of trying to protect him from the supernatural. The bond he’s developed with Derek had him question if he should actually ask and give his heart to Derek instead. But whilst Derek has softened up to him, it doesn’t mean he likes Stiles(he doesn’t even know if he likes guys)… so Stiles has decided to continue with his plan to see if Lydia will finally give him a chance. But he now feels guilt settling in his guts as the days grows closer to Christmas Eve, but he forces himself to stick to his plan. He’s known Lydia the longest. No, she may not have acknowledged his existence for majority of their time together but the past 2 maybe 3 years she’s gotten closer. Heck, she’s even kissed him in the past when she didn’t have to! Yes, it was during a panic attack but she could’ve just pinched his nose or anything else instead of kiss him! So his old 10 year plan he had at the beginning of high school may be possible. He isn’t sure where he stands with Derek and yes he does love Derek but he also still harbors feelings for Lydia and lately she’s been giving him signs that they may have something more than the friendship they’ve built… he’s decided on what to do on Christmas Eve. As for a gift for Derek, he figures that the Hale family photo that he had restored and framed will be enough.

— - —

* _Last year, Christmas Day, afternoon_ *

~

Stiles is crying holed up in his room, door and windows locked, and lined with mountain ash. His heart hurts. It’s been broken into a million pieces and some pieces are missing… probably stuck and bleeding under Lydia’s Christmas stilettos.  
He gave his heart to her on Christmas Eve(just yesterday), after giving the physical gift, a new Prada bag she was gushing about all year, and she loved the gift... she accepted his feelings, and said they could try it out and she had kissed his cheek. But earlier today, he was out shopping for ingredients for a nice dinner for them when he saw her car. After he had tucked the groceries in his Jeep he went to inspect her car only to see her making out with Parrish. She looked apologetic immediately after being caught but then her features changed and she looked annoyed, obviously she didn’t mean to let it show, but she told him that she didn’t like him like that and she had only said they could try since she knew the pack could hear them in the other room that night. 

~  
* _flashback_ *

The pack were all at Derek’s loft celebrating Christmas Eve together. Melissa and his dad, John, were snuggling up together in the loveseat, whilst Derek and Isaac were catching up, Jordan Parrish was chatting with Scott about something he can’t remember. He had brought her to the kitchen after the gift exchange and everyone was busy chatting away. Then he laid his heart out to her, and she laughed but said they could try, and kissed him on the cheek. Stiles had gone home happy that night.

* _end flashback_ *  
~

Now, as he stands in front of Lydia and Jordan in the parking lot of a grocery store, he can only feel heartbreak.

She looks at him with pity as she tells him she thinks of him as a brother and close friend. When stiles brings up the kiss, she explained that she only kissed him because she knew of his feelings for her and she used it to make herself feel better. That she wanted to feel better about herself since Jackson had left and the guy she really liked at the time was a bad guy. She explained that the kiss meant nothing to her, that she was even sleeping with Aiden during that whole time. And now she was with Jordan, that they’ve been sleeping with each other in secret, her choice, but since Jordan has always wanted to be open about it and be official, her Christmas gift to him is coming out and declaring him her official boyfriend. She’s going to let everyone know during the New Years Eve party.

He lets out a strangled “Oh.” Nodded his head and briskly walks away, ignoring Lydia’s apologies that don’t sound quite sincere, as if she isn’t sorry that she led him on, but sorry that he fell for her lies. He had tears of shame leaving hot tracks down his cheeks and blurring his vision on his drive back to his house. Once he arrived home and parked his car, he rushed up the stairs and locked the door and his windows, then he lined them with mountain ash, not wanting to be disturbed by anyone for the rest of the day. 

He had given his heart only for it be thrown away, crushed and replaced… or well, maybe just thrown. You can’t be replaced when you were never really accepted in the first place. 

~

After Christmas Stiles stayed away from the pack, he ignored calls and messages, his father was understanding enough to not bring it up, he just patted him on the back and gave him a warm fatherly hug the next morning and said  
“Don’t worry son, maybe next year you’ll find someone special to give it to.”  
Stiles smiled at his dad at the hope he gave him. John had ruffled his hair and simply stated, “Never liked her, to be honest. Too stuck up and full of herself.” It made Stiles let out a snort. His dad shot him a grin and they tucked into their traditional post-Christmas pancakes. 

— - —

Every New Years, Stiles and his dad celebrate the New Year at the annual NYE party in the park with the rest of the station. John had to goad Stiles to come since this year he’d have to celebrate and see Jordan with Lydia since he’s a deputy.

Truthfully, Stiles isn’t that torn up about Lydia. He was more angry than heartbroken. He isn’t angry at Jordan, in fact he’s happy for Jordan. He’s mad that he wasted time, money and years of his teen life on a woman who was so shallow and felt no remorse in playing with others feelings as long as it satisfied her own. He also feels guilt because if he wasn’t so focused on Lydia, he could’ve done even better on gifting Derek. Yes, Derek loved the gift he did receive but Stiles feels that Derek deserved more.

Stiles sees Lydia parading Jordan around to the pack and deputies, her eyes meet his. He glares at her, causing her to actually look apologetic. He looks at Jordan and smiles at him, he mouths a congratulations to Jordan who smiles back grateful and inclines his head in thanks.

He spots Derek alone in a corner. It’s 11:54pm when he looks at his watch. He walks over to Derek and nudges him gently to grab his attention.   
“Hey, sourwolf.” He says softly.  
“Hi, Stiles.” Derek replies, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.  
“Have you figured out a wish for when new year strikes?” Stiles asks.  
Derek hums as he thinks. He stops humming, turning to look at Stiles with a soft gaze.  
“Yes, I have. How about you Stiles, what do you wish for?”  
Derek asks as he slots his hand into Stiles’s.

He can hear people chanting down in the background. He stares into Derek’s eyes, even when the others cry “Happy New Years!” And the fireworks illuminate Derek’s gorgeous face.  
“This.” Stiles replies, squeezing Derek’s hand affectionately.  
Derek smiles in return, pulling Stiles in for a hug as he places a kiss on his forehead.

— - —

* ** _This Year, Christmas Day_ ***

  
The pack are all mingling in the living room of the loft. Derek and Stiles have been dating for a year now and Stiles is trying to gather up the courage to give his gift to Derek.

He meets his father’s eyes who nods and goes over to the music player, he stops the instrumental music causing everyone to quiet down and turn to him. Stiles clears his throat, locking eyes with Derek, who’s standing by Parrish, Lydia and Melissa across the room. He looks to the right to look at Lydia as he starts.

“Last Christmas I gave you my heart,” He sings.  
Lydia looks at him sadly but smiles and doesn’t speak, knowing his plan.  
“But the very next day you gave it away.” Stiles continues singing as he walks towards them.  
“This year to save me from tears,” stiles sings as his gaze connects with Derek’s as he stops in front of him.  
“I’ll give it to someone special”  
He ends the song as he gets down on one knee, revealing a ring in his palm to Derek.

“I’ve had a crush on you since I was 16, I’ve loved you ever since you saved me from Peter. That’s when I knew you cared. You’re the greatest thing to have ever happened to me. I want to keep making you smile, to keep being the reason you’re happy. I want to keep you happy. Because you deserve to be happy, you deserve all the good that life has to offer and I want to be the one with you as you experience all the good that you deserve. We’ve only been dating for a year but it’s been the best year of my life and I want it to last longer than that. I know you’re the one for me, and I want you to have the very best because you deserve it. What I’m trying to say, very badly, is… Derek Hale, will you marry me? Will you let me be the one who will make you happy, hopefully for the rest of our lives?”

The room is silent as everyone waits for Derek’s reply.  
Stiles looks at Derek hopefully. He sees the tears that build up in Derek’s eyes and fall down his face. Right when Stiles starts to fear he May say no, Derek starts nodding his head,

“Yes, you dummy. There’s no one who makes me more happy than you ever have. I would love, more than anything, to be married to you and to live the rest of our lives together! All I want is you, Stiles.” Derek says as he puts the ring on, kissing Stiles deeply.

After they separate Derek pulls out his own ring from his pocket and slips it onto Stiles’ slack hand. Stiles looks at the ring on his finger in shock only to beam brightly at his fiancé and launch himself at him peppering his face with kisses.

The pack cheer in delight and the sheriff emerges from the kitchen with a bottle of champagne to celebrate the occasion.


End file.
